


One Hale of a Handshake

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Football, Cheerleader Allison, Creature Stiles, Football, Football Player Derek, Football Player Scott, Football Player Stiles Stilinski, Human Scott McCall, M/M, No Smut, Soulmates, There's A Tag For That, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Beacon Hills is playing against the undefeated Halewolf of Hale Academy. Stiles, professional bench-warmer is thrown in at the last minute.Everyone is in for more than one surprise.





	One Hale of a Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a football game when this came to mind. I'm not 100% in love with it but after staring at it for a week I decided to just post it. 
> 
> *All mistakes are my own*

Stiles’s cleats tossed pieces of the turf behind him as he ran with all his might. He had never thought this moment would come. He was a professional bench-warmer and had been since he joined the team. Issac had twisted his ankle and Stiles had to go in for him.

The football clutched to him tightly he passes the twenty yard mark, then the ten. His first touchdown within his sights. His heart beat rapidly as he heaved in air. He hadn’t heard the defender catch up to him until his body jerked off balance as a solid form tackled him to the ground. He skidded on the green, the ball held to his chest as the whistle blew, ending the play. The wind had been knocked at of him as he gulp in large amounts of oxygen. He stared longingly at the end zone a few yards away. The defender towered over him, bright eyes shined down on him. He shielded his eyes and glanced up and gasped.

Derek Hale. The Adonis. Center of all his fantasies.

Stiles could get lost in those eyes. It’s because of him, that Stiles ended up in this predicament. 

Everyone thought he had eyes for his friend Lydia Martin, but Lydia knew his real crush was on the dark-haired man in front of him. 

“You alright,” Derek held out his hand. “I’m sorry I hit you so hard.”

“Shit,” Stiles mumbled instead. Even with all the padding his shoulder ached. “That was rough. It felt like being hit by a brick wall.” 

“Stiles, that was awesome,” Scott broke the trance as he blocked Derek and offered to help Stiles up.

Stiles tossed the ball to the ref and accepted his teammate’s hand.

## 

Stiles had wanted to do track. He loved to run long distances. He’d run through the Preserve daily and also where the Hales lived. The first time he saw the star football player was in the clearing. The sun shined down brightly highlighting Derek’s stubble as sweat trickled down his forehead. Stiles’ tripped and Derek’s head had snapped around to him. Embarrassed he had been caught, Stiles took off like a jackrabbit back home.

His crush grew as he witnessed Derek do kind things. He watched him help old Ms. Greyson with her groceries. Another time Derek and his sister, Cora brought in an injured dog to the vet where his best friend, Scott, worked. 

He snapped back to the present as Scott gave him a friendly pat on his back.

“Stiles, you can do this,” Scott said, their quarterback of Beacon Hills. “You can win this game.”

Hale Academy was the local private school founded by Derek’s great-great grandfather, Evan Hale. The Hales were in fact one of the founding families of Beacon Hills and still a prominent family. Their football team, Halewolf, had been undefeated. But their quarterback, Jackson, Lydia’s boyfriend had been suspended due to a fight he got into at school. 

“Okay,” Stiles accepted Scott’s positive enthusiasm. 

When Scott found that Stiles followed Halewolf, he misunderstood and thought Stiles’ liked football. Instead of telling his buddy it was not football, but a certain player he got talked into joining the team.

“Remember, it’s just a game. Let’s give it our best.” Scott encouraged his team. The puppy-eyed quarterback was well liked by all. He was popular, kind, loyal and always so optimistic. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Scott clapped his hands and the huddle broke.

He was determined to get his first touchdown and listened for the key word. The word where he would be handed off the ball. 

Only five yards were between them and winning the game. 

“Bluebird,” Scott called out.

His teammates took on the other team and he ran towards the wall of burly men. 

He bent his knees and heaved himself up in the air, sailing over the wall of defense. 

Time slowed down.

Hands reached up, a breath away from him.

Suddenly he was upright as his feet landed hard on the ground with the football held protectively to his body. 

The crowd went wild. The ref threw his arms up signaling the touchdown and the crowd exploded in cheers.

Beacon Hills won!

##

Allison, Scott’s soulmate and head cheerleader leapt into his best friend’s arms.

He was glad for his friends but he wished he’d be lucky and met his soulmate sooner than later. 

“Oh my god,” her cheeks were rosy as she high-fived Stiles, “that was awesome.”

“Thanks,” he replied.

The two teams mingled as they shook hands as Hale Academy grumbled their congratulations. 

“Hi,” a deep voiced sounded next to him.

Startled, Stiles jumped out of his skin by the voice of his fantasies right beside him.

Derek looked better up close. He smelt like the woods after a rainstorm. Stiles could have sworn it looked as if Derek leaned closer to him and sniffed the air. 

“That flip at the end was magnificent. It was as if you were a bird, flying over us.” Derek held out his bare hand.

Stiles heart skipped a beat surprised by how close Derek was to the truth. His mother was a raven and passed it on to him. He had his suspicions that the Hales were werewolves, especially with their name, Halewolf, but he had no idea how to find out without spilling his own secret. 

“Thanks,” Stiles felt his ears heat up as he extended his hand.

The moment their naked hands touched, warmth sparked up Stiles’ arm. The excited sounds of the win muted around them.

“Wow,” Stiles witnessed Derek’s eyes flash beta-gold, his suspicions confirmed.

Derek tugged Stiles to him, placing his hands on Stiles’ face and kissed him.

“Hey,” Scott yelled as he jogged over to them. “Get your hands off of him.”

“Scotty,” Stiles gripped Derek’s hand and faced his best friend. He cheeks were sore from smiling. “I met my soulmate.”

His quarterback stumbled back in shock with his mouth opening and closing. Speechless.

“Congrats, man,” his best friend finally found his voice. “I’ll meet you in the locker rooms.”

Stiles then noticed that his the other football players had left for the locker rooms.

“So, um, wanna meet up,” Stiles fidgeted. 

“Yeah, let’s say twenty minutes, I’ll meet you by your jeep.”

“Oh, you know what I drive,” Though, everyone in town knew his blue jeep.

Derek grinned at him, “You weren’t the only one with a crush.” With a wink, sauntered off to his side of the field. 

“See you soon,” he twisted around fast, “oh my god, Scott.” He took off after his friend. “Derek Hale is my soulmate. Best day of my life.”

“I thought you had a crush on Lydia,” Scott confessed as they headed towards the locker room.

“Nah, dude. I love her, but like a sister.” Stiles clapped his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Come on, I got myself a date.”

##

Derek had been nervous when he brought his soulmate his favorite spot in the Preserve. He loved how full of life the trees were at this time of the year. The scent of wildflowers filled the air as they entered the clearing. Today was the day he was going to revealed his secret. 

“I think it will be better if I just show you,” Derek bounced from one foot to the other as he twiddled his thumbs. “Remember, I’m still me and I love you.”

They had been official for only three months, but it felt like years to him. 

He saw amusement flash his boyfriend’s eyes as the crinkled up. “We’ll see who’s surprised.”

With a deep breath he transformed into his wolf. His wolf was pleased that his mate didn’t smell freaked out. In fact, his mated didn’t seem shocked at all.

“Der-bear, your magnificent. You’re bigger than I thought you’d be.” Stiles petted him.

Derek sat on his hunches and watched his mole-speckled love strip out of his clothes. 

“You’re not the only one with secrets.” And in a blink of an eye his boyfriend was replaced by a black raven.

Derek changed back to his human form and laughed. “Here I was nervous about how’d you’d react and actually are a bird.”

The black raven flew over and perched on his shoulder and cawed in his ear.

Derek ran his hand over the smooth black feathers, “Yes, you’re the prettiest bird.”

The bird fluttered his wings before he hopped off his shoulder and transformed back.

“And your the most handsome wolf and best of all, you’re all mine.” Stiles replied.

“And you’re mine.” Derek leaned over and kissed his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> So at first it was just going to be a meet-cute but it turned out to be soulmates. I had thought, what if your in the middle of a big game and then you find out your rival/crush is actually your soulmate! 
> 
> What did you think of it?


End file.
